Given Up
by Tina101
Summary: PreRent. Roger's completely given up after April's death. Twoshot, not withdrawal, kinda prewithdrawal.
1. Chapter 1

_Given Up_

**Chapter 1:**

"Roger honey, come on, open the door," Maureen pleaded. Roger had been locked in his room for two straight days now. Maureen felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Here, take this," Benny said, handing the diva the key to unlock the door. Maureen snatched the key out of Benny's hand.

"Thanks," she snapped. She inserted the key into the lock, and unlocked Roger's bedroom door.

The door swung open easily. Roger was sprawled out in the center of the bed. Lying next to him was a needle, and his belt. Maureen gasped.

"Did, did he over dose?' she asked quietly. Benny went over, picked up the needle, and shook his head. There was still a fair amount of smack left in the needle.

"No, he's asleep. The needle would be in his arm and the belt around his arm if he ODed. He's probably sleeping off a high," replied Benny. Maureen let out a breath of relief. Benny took her arm. "Come on Mo, let's let him sleep." Maureen broke free of his grip, and stalked out of the room. Sighing, Benny followed her.

The loft door slid open, and Mark came inside with his camera bag slung over his shoulder. Right away, Maureen wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey Pookie, how was filming?" she asked. Mark returned the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Maureen's small waist.

"Okay, how's Roger doing?"

"He's sleeping off a high," Benny replied. This time, Mark was the one that sighed.

"Great. At least he's getting _some_ sleep." Maureen broke free of Mark's grip, and lay down on the couch.

"Come lie down with me Pookie," she begged. Mark sat down on the couch. Maureen rested her head in his lap, and held his hand. "What if we take Roger down to the Life tonight?"

"I don't know, Mo. He's always high or drunk," Benny replied. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know baby," said Mark. "We'll see how he's doing when he gets up." Maureen got up, and went to go work on her protest.

Several hours later, Roger stumbled out of his room. Mark, Maureen, Collins, and Benny were all sitting around doing their own thing.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Collins asked. The only reply he got was a grunt. Roger dug around in the refrigerator, and produced a bottle of Stoli. Mark got up off the floor to talk to his best friend.

"We were thinking about going down to the Life, you want to come?" he asked. Without replying, Roger closed his door in Mark's face. "Come on Rog; don't shut us out. Please talk to us." Roger yanked the door open.

"What?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Why won't you come down to the Life with us for dinner or something? It might do you some good."

"So I pretend that it's all fucking good in my life, even though it's not? No thanks. You guys go out, I'm fine." Roger took a long swig of his alcohol.

"Will you please stop drinking for two seconds?" When Mark tried to take the vodka, Roger shoved him. In a flash, Collins stood up. "I'm fine Collins." Mark turned to Roger. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go ahead." The Bohemians reluctantly left Roger lying on his bed playing _Muzetta's Waltz_ over and over again while drinking the Stoli.

The second Roger was sure that his friends were truly gone; he climbed off his bed, and snuck into Collins' room. He was on a mission, and _nothing_ was going to get in his way. After some searching, Roger found the handgun Collins kept in his dresser. The gun was for in case someone tried to break it, but who'd want to break in to a dump like the loft? Roger took the gun, and stood in the front room by the kitchen. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Roger held the gun to his temple with his finger on the trigger.

**A/N:** CLIFFIE! You all know part of what happens…or do you? This is a two-shot. You want a withdrawal story…check out _Help Me, Please_. I'll be typing up the last chapter of that, and working on _Off-Set_ tomorrow. I'm getting a headache, so I'm going to sleep. Much love!

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The loft door slid open. As soon as Collins saw Roger, he flew across the room, wrenched the gun out of his hand, and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem man?" the anarchist demanded. Maureen clung to Mark, sobbing. Mark wrapped his arms around his girlfriend in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"Leave me alone Collins," Roger mumbled as he got to his feet, and tried to get to his bedroom. Collies grabbed his arm, and threw him against the wall…hard.

"I said, what the hell is your problem?" Roger wiped away a trickle of blood by his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And I said fuck off!" Roger shoved Collins out of the way, and locked himself in his room.

Mark led Maureen over to the couch; she was shaking uncontrollably. He sat down, and she curled up on his lap.

"First April, and, and now Roger!" she sobbed. Mark rubbed her back in hopes of calming her down some. He was in shock, just like everyone else was. Benny picked up his wallet which was lying on the coffee table. It was the reason they had returned to the loft so early. Dinner was supposed to be on him, but he realized that his wallet was at home when he went to see how much money he had.

"Shh, it's okay baby," Mark told Maureen, even though he doubted his own words at that exact moment. Mark looked over at Collins. The anarchist was desperately trying to get into Roger's room.

"Collins, use the spare key," Benny told his friend. Collins felt around for the key to Roger's room, and unlocked the door. The second he got into Roger's room, Roger began to cuss and scream.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Roger yelled.

"No way! I want to make sure that there's nothing in here that you can hurt yourself with," Collins replied firmly. The three other Bohemians could hear Roger trying to shove Collins out of his room. Maureen buried her face deeper in Mark's chest.

"Take her to bed, Mark," Benny said firmly.

"No, I'm going to help you guys with Roger," the filmmaker replied.

"Mark, you have your girlfriend to think about. I'll stay out here, and help Collins." They could still hear Collins and Roger fighting. "Go on, we'll be fine."

"Okay, fine." Mark nudged Maureen for her to get up off his lap. She got up, and he led her to their room on the other side of the loft.

Mark watched Maureen get changed, and sighed. She was very distraught over Roger's suicide attempt. It was only a week and a half after April's suicide. April was Maureen's best friend, and Roger was like a brother to the diva. Maureen pulled on one of Mark's shirts, and curled up next to her boyfriend in bed.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked.

"How the hell do you think I'm doing? What kind of question is that?" Maureen snapped. Mark sighed.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm worried. What's going to happen to Roger? Are we going to send him away to a clinic or something?" Mark kissed the top of Maureen's head softly.

"I don't know Mo. I think we're going to keep him here though. After all, we're all he's got now." Maureen snuggled closer to Mark.

"Mmm…good night Pookie. I love you."

Slowly, Mark opened his eyes. He rolled over, and found Maureen fast asleep next to him. A noise in the other room caught the filmmaker's attention. He grabbed his glasses, and went to investigate. When Mark got to the front room, he noticed a light on in the bathroom, and the door wide open. Roger was standing by the toilet with his back to Mark. With shaking hands, the rocker reached into his jeans pocket, and pulled out his stash. He ripped open the baggie, dumped the contents into the toilet, and flushed. Mark smiled, and went back to bed.

**The End**

**A/N:** yeah, I'm not in the mood to do another withdrawal story (which is where this one would lead). If you want one, check out _Help Me, Please!_, it's done now. Much love!

Tina101


End file.
